


An Unexpected Valentine's

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bonding Time, Tony will always be there for his Kid, tons of fluff just how you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Peter finds himself alone this year, with no one to do anything fun with. Cue Iron Dad to come save the day and fix that.





	An Unexpected Valentine's

 

Instagram: betty_the_gold updated her status

 

Peter unlocked to see another cheesy picture of her and Ned with a description saying, “Can’t wait to spend this years Valentine’s with my new bae! <3” 

 

He rolled his eyes and turned off his phone. Peter honestly didn’t see it coming, but just over summer break, Ned started getting even more excited, if that was possible for Ned, because he and Betty had apparently been getting along pretty well until it turned into dating. Peter wasn’t judging and he wasn’t jealous, it just kind of felt like he had whiplash. One day they were talking all about the newly released Star Wars Lego set and then Ned was suddenly talking all about how much he’s in love with Betty. 

 

Instagram: old-man-abraham updated his status 

 

Another tacky Valentine’s picture, but at least this one was something Peter was more interested in, since he doesn’t talk to Abraham as much as Ned, so seeing him having a girlfriend was new news to him, and honestly, they seemed pretty sweet together. However, the description had to ruin it, “Valentine’s gonna be lit with my ray of sunshine! (sunshine emoji) #blessed #bae #xo” 

 

Now Peter just waited until Flash updated his status because he  _ knew _ his motto was “go big or go home” (or in this case, “go hard core cheesy or go home”) and lo and behold, he did it:

 

Instagram: spideys_man206 updated his status 

 

Flash’s picture was him in shorts and sunglasses in between two girls in their bikinis he wrapped his arms around while one hand was holding a peace sign, trying his best to look thug. They looked like they were right in front of what must’ve been Flash’s outdoor jacuzzi, and his description was “Starting the Valentine’s morning RIGHT with these hot chicks (flame emoji, red heart emoji, water drop emoji) #thuglifebabyyy #blessed #loveallmybaes 

 

Although Peter knew he was going to hate the post, he still groaned loud enough to get Tony’s attention, as he threw his phone to the other side of the couch he was lying on in the Avengers Tower penthouse and flopped on his stomach.  

 

“What’s the matter, kiddo?” Tony asked as he was drinking his coffee while sitting on one of the stools by the kitchen island. 

 

Peter huffed, “Well, I’ve never really understood the whole Valentine’s thing, cause from what I know, it’s just a day for gushing about your date and doing fun, romantic stuff with them, but how am I supposed to know? The only Valentine’s date I ever had was my Aunt May, but even then, she’s usually out working like she is now.” 

 

Tony hummed, “Yeah, I get that. I mean, I know I’ve had many one night stands when I was younger, but not many of them I actually ended up dating, so I never really got to do ‘the whole Valentine’s thing’ either.” 

 

Peter gave a little chuckle, “I’m honestly pretty surprised by that.” 

 

Although Tony knew Peter was trying his best to act like he didn’t care that much about the holiday, he could tell when Peter’s feeling a little down. Peter had told him that Ned had recently gotten a girlfriend himself, so Ned and Peter couldn’t do much together today. 

 

_ Well, hopefully this question won’t come off as weird, _ Tony thought right before he asked Peter, “Well, do you want me to be your Valentine’s?” 

 

That made Peter freeze up for a moment, he coughed, “U-uhm, uh what? Excuse me?” 

 

“I mean, not as a date obviously, but as, I don’t know, bonding time.” Tony quickly added. 

 

After a brief moment of silence between the two, Peter snorted and then started to laugh. 

 

And laugh, and laugh, and laugh, until he was on the floor, which of course started to make Tony start to laugh. 

 

“S-sure, whatever you say,” Peter said in the midst of laughing, “What are you gonna plan? Flowers and chocolates?” 

 

“Well, I  _ was _ leaning more towards the kind of father-son relationship we have together-” 

 

That made Peter stop laughing and almost start to tear up, “R-really?” 

 

Tony looked down at his little ray of sunshine and smiled fondly, “Yeah, really.” 

 

Peter grinned and got up from the floor and gave Tony a big, tight hug, which Tony returned. 

 

After a little rub and a pat on the back, Tony let go of the hug to look at Peter again, “So, what do you wanna do with your old man?” 

 

Peter thought for a little while until he said, “Well, I know there’s this new ice cream parlor that’s just a few blocks from here that we can go to. Oh! We could also get..um, actually nevermind, I think ice cream will be good enough.” 

 

Tony knew there was something Peter wanted to do with Tony, but it looked as if he’s was a little embarrassed to say, “No no, what else were you going to say?” 

 

Peter played with the strings from his sweater as he quietly said, “Um, well I remember there was one thing Ben and I didn’t really get the chance to do when he was around, but I saw a bunch of other kids do it with their dads and-”

 

“Get to the point.” 

 

“Right, right, um, well I noticed you had some baseballs and gloves in your basement closet, and I was wondering if you’d be up to playing catch with me?..It’s totally okay if you say no!” 

 

Wow, if Peter wasn’t already capable of pulling on Tony’s heart strings, this was definitely proof that he could. 

 

“Oh of course I would like to! I always wanted to do that with my dad, but never got the chance either, so why don’t we start by doing it together?” 

 

Peter and Tony went into a casual car so they wouldn’t get much attention and they drove to the ice cream parlor, while they sang along to some of the songs they had on the playlist the two of them made together.

 

Once they made it to the parlor, they Tony ordered Stark Raving Hazelnuts, while Peter on the other hand was shocked in disbelief that they also made a special ice cream flavor for him as well. His ice cream was called “Spider-Man’s Red and Blue” which was a delicious mix of blueberry and cherry. 

 

After they had their superhero ice creams, they grabbed their baseball and glove and went to Central Park. 

 

“So I guess now could be a good time to talk about what you’re planning to do after high school.” Tony said as he threw the baseball at Peter, who obviously didn’t have any hard time catching thanks to his spidey sense. 

 

“Oh, really?” He asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice. 

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not much that I want to discuss, mainly which colleges you’re thinking about applying to and where you think you might live depending on which college you go to.” 

 

It seems sometimes being distracted by certain subjects can also distract Peter’s sense, since he missed the ball this time. “Well, that does still seem a little much, but I don’t know, I was thinking Yale or MIT.” He said while getting the ball. 

 

That made Tony’s eyes light up because,  _ yes! My kid wants to go to the same one I went to!!  _

 

“Well,” Tony said, trying his best to not show too much excitement in his voice,  “I know a few professors that still go there that I could convince for you to get in MIT.” 

 

Hope rose in Peter’s chest hearing that, but then he remembered to be realistic with the amount of money he had, “Thank you Mr. Stark, really, I appreciate it, it’s just..it’s a little-well, a  _ lot _ above our price range.” 

 

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’ll pay for it.” Tony said as if he were just buying Peter a new backpack. 

 

Peter on the other hand, went a little pale, “No no no, Mr. Stark, I can’t take your money for this! May would hate it and feel guilty that we wouldn’t be paying for it.” 

 

Tony walked towards Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Peter, believe me, I  _ want _ to do this for you. I care about you both very much and I don’t want your brilliant mind to go to waste.” He looked at Peter with fondness as well as seriousness, “Please, just think about it. Talk to your aunt about it and see what she says. My offer will always be open.” 

 

Peter started to tear up as he gave Tony a big hug, which Tony returned. He gently rubbed Peter’s back as his other hand was in his soft curls. “I love you, kiddo.” Tony mumbled into his hair just before he planted a kiss on the crown of his head. 

 

Once the two got back to the compound, there weren’t many people around, since it was the employees’ days off and some of the Avengers went to their families or their dates for the day. So Tony and Peter went up to the penthouse and decided to just relax for the rest of the day. 

 

Tony started getting out packets of popcorn while telling Peter to go find what kind of cheesy crap is on TV at the moment. 

 

When Peter was in the midst of flipping through the channels, he heard a sudden halt in footsteps. When he looked over the couch, he spotted Thor standing very still, looking at the TV. Thor then pointed at a man on the TV, “I know that man.” he said a little quietly like someone he didn’t want around could hear him. “What is this film called?” Thor asked. 

 

Peter, with a questioning look, looked it up, “Uh, it’s called “the Fly”, and that guy is someone called Jeff Goldbloom?” 

 

“No,” Thor said as he slowly shook his head, “I know him well enough that he is not that man.” 

 

Suddenly, Bruce came into the room, “Hey Tony, oh look, it’s the Grand Master.” he said casually. 

 

Thor whipped his head around, “How can you be so calm about this?” he asked, quite shocked. 

 

Bruce shrugged his shoulders, “Honestly, at my age, I just assume the strangest is about to happen.” 

 

“What are you two arguing about this time?” Natasha asked as she entered the living room and flopped down on one of the couches. 

 

“Thor and Bruce are convinced this random guy on this movie is someone they met on another planet, Tony’s making popcorn and I’m trying to find the worst Hallmark romance movie that’s on TV right now.” Peter answered as he kept on flipping through the channel. 

 

“Well, it might not be the worst romance movie, but we’ve got the Titanic if you masculine men wanna watch that.” said Natasha. 

 

“Alright, as long as we have gummies with the popcorn.” Said Tony.

 

“And apple juice!” Added Peter. 

 

Once everyone got comfy, Tony told FRIDAY to dim the lights by 85% and let the long movie start. 

 

Halfway through watching the movie, Thor and Bruce were dead asleep and Natasha was casually sipping on her tea while Peter was leaning on Tony, half awake while Tony had an arm around Peter’s shoulders, playing with his hair. 

 

“Hey,” Peter mumbled. Tony looked down at Peter as he looked up to give off a sleepy smile at Tony, “Thanks for being my Valentine’s today Mr. Stark. I’m really glad I got to spend it with someone I love.” 

 

Tony’s heart could almost melt at how warm it felt inside. He gave Peter a loving smile as he kissed him once again on the head. “You’re welcome,  _ bambino _ . I love you too.”     
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I didn't put too much thought into this one, but I hope it was still pretty enjoyable to read! I just wanted to write something for Valentine's that also included mainly Iron Dad and Spidey Son moments so here ya go peeps. 
> 
> Come talk to me about pretty much anything you want (cause I love talking to you guys) on Tumblr, my name on there is thwip-thwip10. <3


End file.
